Kukan Musha Dimension Warrior  Part 1
by puppytaniah
Summary: Atsui is a high school student who travels to different dimensions and fixes what was not suppose to happen. First part is just how she gets to do that.  sorry I didn t know there were category and I needed to put it some where, but I will be doing them .


**Kukan Musha **

**(Dimension Warrior) part 1**

"Uuuuuug" Atsui said. She was finally entering high school where weird, excitement and action begins you know like in mangas and animes and stuff. "From now on I`ll say stuff like a narrator" Atsui looked around to see if any was behind or in front of her. The cost was clear so she won`t embarrass herself "My names Atsui, brown eyes and brown hair, hobby: reading and watching animes I`ve seen a lot like Clannad, Code Geass, Death Note and many more. Oh here`s my high school can`t chat gota go I can`t wait". She approaches the high school to her unumazment it looked boring, "uhh….maybe the inside is better, ya! That has to be it, look at me I was about to judge a book b..y….it`s….cover" she had already opened the door and saw the inside was boringer than the outside! Atsui sighed what was she thinking! This was real life where nothing exiting happens.

After school as usual she walked home by her self it`s not like she didn`t have any friends it`s just no one came on the same street as her. "Man do I have a lot of homework for the first day" Atsui said. With out knowing there was an open sewer hole she fell in, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Atsui shrieked. But nothing happened she looked under her and there was a carpet and she could see! "Since when did sewers have carpet or white walls or light?" Atsui looked around her there were scientists down there. "Ohh ok I am not getting involved in this" she looked above her and noticed there was no latter "I guess I have to, or maybe not!" because just then she noticed a light at the end of the tunnel um.. Sewer. And just her luck no one was near it! She took a run for it.

"….." what she saw changed her life forever. Anime characters in chains, and some of the scientists were holding electric pitch forks and forcing them to walk. "well, well, well what do we have here how`d you get in here kid?" one of the scientists said right be hide her "uh" Atsui said, the scientist pulled her up by her hair "lets see what the boss wants to do with you, hey don`t just stand there take her away" the scientist said to the other scientists. "Move it kid" a scientist with an electric pitch for said and made Atsui walk. She thought while she walked "what was that?".

They stopped walking when there was a door in front of them, "Mr. Yurayura we found an intruder" one of the scientists said. "Bring her in and leave" said, "hai" the scientists said and left. had long black hair and dark eyes. He said "What's your name girl", "At..Atsui" she said and thought the man looked very kind for someone so harsh. "And how`d you get in here?" said kindly "Um..I…fell in from the sewer hole" Atsui said "oh well we will make sure nothing like that happens again I'll have one of my guards help you out" he called out one of his guard to escort Atsui out "oh and one more thing don`t tell anyone about this until released out to the public ok?" said it`s the least she can do for him, after all he is helping her leave.

She followed the guard on the way she saw the machine again one of the anime was forced into the machine she heard him scream inside the machine and on the other side nothing but a juice came out the machine and it sucked up that juice and put it into a big container with the rest. She stopped walking. What was she doing she can finally do something with her life and she's passing it? The guard noticed she stopped he said "come on we don`t have time for this we have to keep moving". Atsui thought and ran towards the sewer light, and on her way she took an electric pitch fork. She shocked one of the scientists and took his key and unlocked one of the chains. "Take this key and free the others" Atsui said. The anime character nodded his head, and went of unlocking some of the other chains. An alarm sounded and some scientists with a pitch fork surrounded her some the anime characters said they would take care of them and to get out of there. Atsui nodded her head "hai" and ran for it. But just as she got to a latter grabbed a hold of her.

"You're not going any where" said. Atsui broke free and started running towards the tank with the anime character juice. It just happens to be the tank was in a corner. said "you know what my plan was? How about I tell you? This juice can make any anime character so there is no work to draw and animate it. It would sell for millions which would make me rich". Atsui started crying "you know what your doing is wrong? It`s torture!". "Like I care" said.

"You…you...You`ll pay! Pay for all of this!" At this time Atsui`s hair flew up, her eyes and mouth started glowing, and she started floating. Suddenly a burst of light came from Atsui. She had long white hair white eyes and a long sword in her hand. fell and started backing away.

He stood up when he was under the tank and opened the latch all the juice started pouring all over him. A dark ora surrounded him and he had completely changed. He had a black sword in his hand and black armor on him. "Are you scared? Scared of this power?" said. "Not at all" Atsui said calmly.

And in one slash of her sword (notice she didn`t step toward him) fell to the ground. At this same time the scientists who were fighting the anime characters started retreating! As soon as everything had calmed down Atsui came out into the anime world (that's were the tunnel led to) "we have won" Atsui said in a calm voice. All the anime characters roared. At this time though a huge black cloud came up in the sky and everyone stopped no one moved a muscle, only Atsui and one by one the anime character started vanishing soon there was no one in the field except her. A dark red portal opened up behind her. A small red creature appeared.

"_Atsui Ami Akane, you here by instated to never go back to your world and stay in the anime world to keep it in balance". _

**Hey everyone just a heads up I know this part of the story was cheese but it was needed for you to know how she got to where she is. Don`t worry the story gets really epic!**


End file.
